Atlas Ernhardt
Atlas, a character in The Elementalists series, is Your Character's identical twin sibling. He/She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1, but referred to as reflection. It isn't until Book 1, Chapter 10, that it is revealed that his/her name is Atlas. He/She is a student at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks as of The Elementalists, Book 2https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/14/the-elementalists-book-2. Appearance Atlas' gender and appearance changes according to the player's preferences for Your Character. He/she will always have the same gender and the same skin tone as you do, but his/her hair color will always be a silver of sorts. He/she wears a black leather jacket and white t-shirt. Personality Atlas seems to be a confident person who is a powerful attuned user. Much like the mythological character s/he is named after... It seems like s/he feels the world is on his/her shoulders and thus is jaded and doesn't trust easily. This is confirmed when he/she tells Your Character to not trust any of the Pend Pals. As a Moon-Att, Atlas tells you (s)he has the ability to sense moods and emotions, but (s)he is not looking forward to more heart-to-heart conversations with you. As Professor Swan tells you, Atlas has a lot of hard edges. Atlas appears to have no qualms about knocking people out (if Your Character isn't skilled enough to hide her/him or improvise). Atlas also is frustrated that your caregivers did not train/teach/prepare you for the fight to come. When asked what you guy's parents were like, Atlas tells you in Book 1, Chapter 11, that (s)he got his/her mom's magickal aptitude and problem solving. He/she goes onto joke that this must have missed you. He/She implies that between the two of you, (s)he is not the best at sports. When Atlas meets your friends, Griffin tells him/her that you both are kind of total opposites. You say Atlas took the fighting skills, the deadpan stares and the extreme nihilism, leaving you with the social skills. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 * Chapter 1: Open Enrollment * Chapter 6: Ill Omens * Chapter 7: Office Hours * Chapter 9: Dark Secrets * Chapter 10: Smoke and Mirrors * Chapter 11: Double Double * Chapter 12: Toil and Trouble * Chapter 13: In the Dark * Chapter 14: Tower of Terror * Chapter 15: End Game * Chapter 16: That's Amorelia * Chapter 17: The Dread * Chapter 18: Blood Moon * Chapter 19: Daybreak Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session * Chapter 3: Late Lessons * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 5: The Source * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 7: Murky Waters * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground * Chapter 9: Face to Face * Chapter 10: Moving Forward * Chapter 11: Family Business * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 13: Into the Woods * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 16: Unleashed * Chapter 17: Ray of Light The Elementalists: Winters Past * Chapter 1: Twas The Night Before Solstice * Chapter 2: Can't Beat That Holiday Spirit * Chapter 3: Silent Night * Chapter 4: Solstice Bells Relationships Your Character Atlas tells Your Character that (s)he is your twin sibling and this is confirmed when Atlas shows Your Character the other half of the photo you found in Book 1, Chapter 4, of yourself as a baby. If you decide to see through Atlas' memories in Book 1, Chapter 11, Raife Highmore will refer to you as the older twin. In Book 1, Chapter 19, Dean Swan tells you both that you were born a minute before midnight and Atlas was born a minute after midnight. Professor Swan She admits to knowing Atlas and calls him/her by name when Your Character saves her/him from the Shade that attacks them in Book 1, Chapter 10. Swan subsequently reveals to Your Character that she had no idea Atlas had been stuck in the Mirror Dimension this whole time. Before the two of you go back to your dorm in Book 1, Chapter 11, she tells you how Atlas did a lot to keep you safe and shield you from the evils out there. Theia Atlas' caretakers told him/her that your mom never lost hope that you'd all get through this and be a family again. In Book 1, Chapter 13, Atlas tells you that Mom proposed to Dad and he burst into tears on the spot. In Book 2, when the truth about your mother comes out, Atlas is hurt and angry that she did not come to find either of you or save you from Raife. Pend Pals Before Book 1, Chapter 14, Atlas' only interactions with your friends were by pretending to be you or by eavesdropping when hiding from their sight. Atlas believed their secrecy to be suspicious and that they shouldn't be trusted. In Chapter 14, they finally meet and clear the air. At your surprise birthday party, you have the option to help Atlas break the ice with your friends over a game of 'Never Have, I Ever'. Shreya tells Atlas that she will make a Pend Pals bracelet with special enchantment for her/him in three to five business days. Atlas tells the group, "You are all... decent. I... appreciate your... kindness." and Griffin is touched although he mentions that Atlas looked like (s)he was dying when (s)he said those words. Aster In Book 1, Atlas finally meets Aster when the first is dragged to Penn Square with you and Shreya to shop for gala attire. When Zeph is taken by Dean Goeffe and Aster exhausts herself branching, Atlas tells her to stay behind. In Book 2, because they are starting Penderghast together, Atlas calls Aster an ally, to which the wood nymph says she will be the best ally ever. Character Personalization Gender, Face and Hair Allfemalereflections.jpg|Female Atlas referred to as Reflection Allmalereflections.jpg|Male Atlas referred to as Reflection Atlas.jpg|All 8 faces of Atlas Other Looks |-|Male= Male Atlas Face 1 Full View.PNG|Male Face 1 of Atlas Full View MaleAtlasFace2FullViewRegularoutfit.png|Male Face 2 of Atlas Full View TE_Atlas_Casual_Male_Face_v3_Full_View.png|Male Face 3 of Atlas Full View MaleAtlasFace4FullView.jpg|Male Face 4 of Atlas Full View TE Male Atlas Gala Suit.PNG|Male Face 1 of Atlas in Gala Suit TE_Atlas_Gala_Suit_Male_Face_v2.jpeg|Male Face 2 of Atlas in Gala Suit TE_Atlas_Gala_Suit_Male_Face_v3.jpeg|Male Face 3 of Atlas in Gala Suit Male Atlas F4 Gala Suit.PNG|Male Face 4 of Atlas in Gala Suit TE Male Atlas Gala Suit Full View.PNG|Male Face 1 in Gala Suit Full view Male Atlas Gala.jpg|Male Face 2 in Gala Suit Full View TE_Atlas_Gala_Suit_Male_Face_v3_Full_View.png|Male Face 3 in Gala Suit Full View TE Face 4 Male Atlas in Amorelia Gala Suit.jpg|Male Face 4 in Gala Suit Full View TE Atlas F1 Half-Source Power.PNG|Male Face 1 Half Source Power Male Atlas Half-Source Power.jpg|Male Face 4 Half-Source Power |-|Female= Atlas_Face_2_full_view.jpg|Female Atlas Face 2 (full view) Atlas Female Face 4 Full.jpg|Female Atlas Face 4 (full view) Atlas_Face_2_Gala.jpg|Female Atlas Face 2 Gala Outfit Atlas_Face_2_Gala_Full.jpg|Female Atlas Face 2 Gala Outfit (full view) Female Atlas Gala.jpg|Female Atlas Face 4 Gala Outfit (full view) TE Atlas Female Face 4 Half-Source Power.png|Female Face 4 Half Source Power Miscellaneous Other Half of Torn Photo.png|Atlas as a baby Burned Baby Blanket.jpg|Atlas' Baby Blanket AtlasTE'sescapecompactmirror.png|Atlas' Escape Compact Mirror HappyBirthdaytoMCandAtlas.png|Birthday Party for MC & Atlas on top of The Roost's roof CanofNuts,agifttoAtlasfromMC.png|MC's B-Day Gift to Atlas MaskofDistortionforAtlas.png|Mask of Distortion for the Amorelia Day Gala AtlasandTEMC'sAgeconfirmationpriortoTEBK1Ch14.png|MC's and Atlas's age confirmation in Chapter 18 prior to their birthday in Chapter 14 AtlasisattunedtoMoon,MetalandWater.png|Confirmation of Atlas 3 Attunements in TE PendPalsBraceletsforAtlasandAsterinTEBK2Ch.2.png|Atlas' Pend Pals bracelet as of TE BK 2 CH. 2 TE and Atlas Attuned to All Attunements.png|Attuned to All Attunements in TE, BK 2. Ch. 7 TE Creepy Doll.jpg|Solstice Gift from Isabella Trivia * The name Atlas comes from the titan who was condemned to hold up the celestial heavens for eternity after the Titanomachy. ** According to Robert Graves's The Greek Myths, the Pelasgians believed the creator goddess Eurynome assigned Atlas to govern the moon, fitting with Atlas' Moon Attunement. ** It is also the ship name that the Main Character in Across the Void is captain to. ** In psychology, “Atlas” is used metaphorically to describe the personality of someone whose childhood was characterized by excessive responsibilities. Atlas was trained to protect Your Character and him/herself against Raife from a young age, with little chance for a proper childhood, so this metaphor seems to fit. * Atlas and Your Character being identical twin siblings separated at birth and with magickal powers connecting the two of you to the sun and the moon seems to be paying homage to the 2005 Disney Channel original movie Twitches. * Atlas is a playable character in Book 1, Chapter 11, in a premium choice, where it is revealed that Atlas is the younger twin. ** As of Book 1, Chapter 11, it seems like (s)he is sharing a room with Your Character unbeknownst to the rest of the faculty and students. ** In the same chapter, Atlas tells you that (s)he has been trapped in the Mirror Dimension for months. * As a Moon-Att who has been practising longer than Your Character ((s)he started studying advanced magick at age 5), Atlas is familiar with these Moon spells: ** Moon Spell - by touching shoulder, makes person willing to tell the truth. ** (Unnamed) Spell - by touching cheek or forehead, allows person to share memories. ** Yueguang Trabem - light blast. **(Unnamed) Spell - lets you see magick that has been used recently. ** (Unnamed) Spell - makes individual temporarily forget what happened over the last 2 minutes. ** (Unnamed) Spell - subdues enemy by making them go to sleep. * In Book 1, Chapter 13, Atlas reveals that (s)he has thalassophobia, the fear of large bodies of water. This was due to Sofia, one of Raife's lackies, nearly drowning her/him. * In the same chapter, it is mentioned that his/her foster parents were murdered by The Dread when Atlas was in High School. * During the course of Book 1, Chapter 14, Your Character and Atlas celebrate you guy's birthday; which is presumably January 18 according to Chelsa. https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/1086364004497276928 * When Atlas was a child, (s)he had an imaginary troll friend named Humberton. During his/her seventh birthday party, Atlas ate the entire cake in one sitting and somehow managed to magick the roof of the house into a replica of the Milky Way galaxy. From then on, birthday parties involved lightly-sweetened granola bars, which incidentally were eaten by a wereraven on the night of Atlas' eighth birthday party. * On February 15, 2018, Chelsa one of the writers for The Elementalists told our own Fearless Diva via twitter that Atlas is a Moon, Metal and Water-Att.https://twitter.com/slagerinn/status/1096540757278711808 * Atlas never have been to school before, (s)he mentioned that being around many people is overwhelming and makes him/her itchy. * In Book 1, Chapter 19, it is revealed that Atlas was born a minute after Midnight, the darkest time of night, which is what caused his/her attunement to the Moon. It also makes Atlas two minutes younger than you, as you were born a minute before Midnight. * In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is revealed that Atlas thinks Game of Thrones was written by an Attuned, believing that it is too cool to be written by someone who is tuneless. * In Book 2, Chapter 2 premium scene, it is revealed that his/her caretakers were friends with an apothecary. They taught Atlas the basics about various herbs and solutions. ** In the same scene, it is revealed that Atlas' guilty pleasure was Tuneless television comedies revolving around school life. * In Book 2, Chapter 5, Alma revealed that MC and Atlas' mother is the Sun Source, which makes you both half-mortal. * In Book 2, Chapter 6, the MC reveals that Atlas is so hyper-competitive, he/she turned a MC's sneeze into a competition to see which of them could sneeze the loudest. * In Book 2, Chapter 7, it is revealed that Atlas is attuned to all of the Elements. * In Book 2, Chapter 12, it is revealed that s/he is afraid of dogs, stating s/he had a bad experience with one as a kid. * In Book, 2 Chapter 17, Atlas' surname was revealed to be Ernhardt. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) References Category:Characters Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:Students